Set Fire to the Rain
by Julia-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Harry Potter 7, parte 1. Harry sai atrás de Bellatrix, e Gina Weasley corre atras do menino-que-sobreviveu. Só que Gina se perde – e nao tem uma companhia nada agradável. One Shot Harry/Ginny (Me desculpem pelo nome do lobisomem/comensal que eu nao lembro o nome e coloquei um !Não me crucifiquem por isso :x )


_**Sétimo filme, n'A toca.**_

Harry saiu correndo atrás de Bellatrix, a comensal da morte que matara seu padrinho e agora está destruindo a Toca. Quando o menino-que-sobreviveu saiu correndo campo afora, Arthur Weasley e Lupin tentaram ir atrás, em vão: um aro de fogo cercou todos. Gina não pensou duas vezes: colocou a varinha no bolso e começou a correr atrás do Harry.

Gina ouviu gritos do seu pai, falando para voltar, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Sabia que Bellatrix não estava sozinha, entao Harry precisaria de ajuda. A ruiva começou a correr por entre o alto mato, seguindo os passos do garoto que sobreviveu, que agora começava a desaparecer pelo meio da noite. E, entao, a única coisa que ouvia eram os gritos abafados de Bellatrix ("Eu matei Sirius Black", coisa ridícula!) e os seus próprios passos.

A ruiva parou de correr. Ela chegou em um lugar onde o mato fora cortado, sabe-se-lá como, em um círculo com 10 metros de diâmetro. Em volta, o mato do tamanho da menina balançava com o vento. Ela ficou na borda do circulo, com o mato batendo levemente em suas costas, tentando ouvir algum feitiço, algum grito, algum barulho. Mas nada. Parecia que ela estava sozinha. Entao ela ouviu uns passos, e uma esperança passou pela cabeça da garota, pensando que era Harry. Mas todas as esperanças se foram quando ela ouviu uma gargalhada esganiçada.

–Ora, ora, se não é... Qual seu nome, querida? _Ginerva..._ – fala Bellatrix, abrindo em uma risada. A comensal deu um passo para frente, encarando a ruiva.

Gina deu um passo para trás. Ela tinha medo da mulher à sua frente, achava que ela era louca. Bella aproveitou a deixa para colocar a sua pose de "Comensal superior-que-ama-voce-sabe-quem"

–Coitadinha, sem saber se defender, como você vai ficar, hein? Desamparada, talvez? Hahahaha.

Gina voltou um pouco à sua razão, e ficou com raiva, mas ainda um pouco paralizada pelo medo.

– Então, onde está o seu salvadorzinho? Cadê o _Potter_?

Nisso, a Bellatrix começou a olhar para os lados, chamando Harry ("Potter, iuhuuuu, cadê vocêê?), e Gina achou que era o momento perfeito para atacar ela e sumir dali. A ruiva pegou a varinha mas nem deu tempo de falar nada, que a comensal estava com a varinha apontada para ela – e com uma cara nada legal.

–Vai tentar me acertar, querida? – fala Bellatrix, chegando cada vez mais perto, com uma cara cada vez mais assassina. – entao tente, vai! Vamos ver quem tem mais domínio dos feitiços!

Bellatrix lançou um Cruccio, que a Gina conseguiu contra-atacar com um _expelliarmus_, e a comensal estava quase ganhando quando a garota ouviu alguém gritar algum feitiço e a varinha da comensal saiu voando, quebrando a ligação dos feitiços. As duas olharam para a direção e, para surpresa de Gina e desgosto de Bellatrix, Harry Potter estava com a varinha apontada para Bellatix e, na outra mao, a varinha da mesma.

– Você não ousa...– rosna a comensal.

– Saia daqui antes que eu faça alguma coisa com você. – fala o bruxo.

A comensal abre um sorriso.

– É, Potter? Você vai lançar uma madição imperdoável em mim? Vá em frente, querido, garanto que o Lord vai amar isso!

Ele recua um ou dois passos, e Bellatrix dá uma risada. Gina aproveita a deixa e corre para a direção do Harry, e aponta a varinha para a comensal. Bellatrix parou de rir e encarou a ruiva.

Entao tudo aconteceu muito rápido. O lobisomem _ apareceu, e tirou a varinha de bellatrix da mao do garoto-que-sobreviveu, e entregou para a dona. Com isso a guerra de feitiços se travou: Bellatrix contra Harry e _ contra Gina. Gina conseguiu desarmar o lobisomem, e lançou um _estupefaça, _mas _ virou uma fumaça preta.

Vendo que ela estava em desvantagem, mesmo não sendo do gosto dela (afinal, ela nunca fugia de uma luta, ainda mais com o Potter!) Bellatrix parou e se transormou em uma fumaça preta também, sem antes atear fogo no contorno do círculo em que eles estavam.

Os dois adolescentes pararam e se olharam. Gina estava com alguns machucados, assim como Harry, afinal aquele campo alto é bem chato de andar, quanto mais correr. Eles ficaram se encarando, até que um sorriso foi aparecendo no rosto do garoto-que-sobreviveu, sendo acompanhado por um sorriso da ruiva. Sem dizer uma palavra, os dois se abraçaram, e no mesmo instante começou uma chuva torrencial, apagando o fogo que estava em torno deles.

Gina nem se importava com a chuva. Meu Merlin! Estava nos braços do garoto que ela ama! Nada mais importava no momento. Eles se separaram. O garoto-que-sobreviveu lançou uma chama pela varinha dele, cortando a chuva torrencial. E os dois saíram andando, sem se importar com a chuva. Harry colocou o braço nos ombros da ruiva, e foram em direção à Toca, com a chuva sendo a única testemunha do que acabara de acontecer.


End file.
